chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ChuckleVisionChannel
ChuckleVision Channel has mainly uploaded episodes from Series 13,15, 16, 18 & 19. Episodes * 3x12 Cabbies and Chips (Only part 2) * 4x01 Plumb Crazy * 13x01 Lollipop Lollipop (part 2 taken down by BBC) * 13x02 Dim Waiters (Part 1 only available) * 13x03 Wrong Number * 13x04 Fowl Play * 13x05 Prize Exhibits (Only part 2) * 13x06 Cousins at War * 13x08 Knights to Remember * 13x09 Buzz Off (Only part 2) * 13x10 Hairs Apparent (Part 1 sadly taken down by BBC) * 13x11 Grounds For Complaint * 13x12 Lost And Floundering (Only part 2) * 13x13 Ghillie Me, Ghillie You (Only part 2) * 13x15 Silence is Golden (Only part 2) * 15x01 Messy Xmas (Only part 2 but full episode available on Chucklevision Entertainment) * 15x02 Christmas Chuckle (Only part 2 but part 1 is on thechucklevision4) * 15x03 Keeping It Under Wraps (Only part 2, full episode on Chucklevision Entertainment) * 15x04 In a Class of their Own * 15x05 Magnetic Distraction part 1 (Removed by BBC but available on MicroChuckleBoy) * 15x06 Magnetic Distraction part 2 (Only part 1 but available on MicroChuckleBoy) * 15x07 Magnetic Distraction part 3 * 15x08 On Your Pike * 15x09 Bookshop Chuckles * 15x10 Music of Time * 15x11 The Purple Pimple part 1 Kidnap (Removed by BBC but can be viewed on Chucklevision Entertainment) * 15x12 The Purple Pimple part 2 Mutiny * 15x13 The Purple Pimple part 3 Escape (Removed but can be viewed on Chucklevision Entertainment) * 15x15 War of the Hoses (Removed but available on a few channels) * 16x02 No Getting Away (Removed, viewable on a few channels) * 16x03 On the Verge (Removed, viewable on a few channels) * 16x07 Bedlam and Breakfast (Removed viewable on a few channels) * 16x08 Mocha Ado About Nothing * 16x11 Cross Country Chuckles (Removed viewable on ChuckleVision TV) * 18x02 Off The Cuff (Removed by the BBC viewable on both ChuckleVision TV and Chucklevision Entertainment) * 18x03 Skipshape (Removed, viewable on ChuckleVision TV) * 18x09 Tennis Menace (Removed, viewable on a few channels) * 18x14 Cable Fable (Only part 2) * 19x01 Et Tu Chuckle * 19x02 Spook When You're Spooken To * 19x06 Sherwood Chuckle * 19x07 Oil's Well That Ends Well * 19x10 Tomorrow's News * 19x12 A Case for the Chuckles (Removed but viewable on ChuckleVision TV) * 19x15 Hanging Round * 20x07 The Mystery of Little-Under-Standing (Only part 3 parts 1 and 2 on ChuckleVision TV) Trivia * All uploads from series 13 are the edited versions * The BBC removed most of ChuckleVisionChannel's uploads but some have been reuploaded by ChuckleVision TV. Extra Videos * The Chuckle Brothers Receive A Special Award BAFTA * Small Clips of 1x07 Antiques and Heirlooms, 1x10 Magic & 2x12 Fishing * The Chuckle Brothers in Indiana Chuckle and the Kingdom of the Mystical Sulk (8 parts) * The Chuckle Brothers in Spooky Goings On 2 (9 parts) * The Chuckle Brothers in River Rother (8 parts) * The Chuckle Brothers Clothing Nightmare (Removed but viewable on Chucklevision Entertainment) * The Chuckle Brothers Five Pound Madness (Removed but viewable on ChuckleVision TV) Category:YouTube Channels